Meu primeiro beijo
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: ONESHOT- Era sábado a tarde e tava chovendo e Killua tava sentado no sofá perto da janela vendo a chuva cai totalmente entediado. Killua X Gon. yaoi levinho. Tá mais pra um "Shounen ai" REPOSTADO


Pra não perder a mania: Os personagens dessa fic não são meus, infelizmente e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. É só pra diversão da insana aqui XP e já aviso também que é uma fic yaoi, então pra quem não gosta, sinta-se a vontade de apertar o botãozinho vermelho com um (X) dentro e de adeua a esta pagina. Agora aos que curtem, tenham uma boa leitura ^^

**Meu primeiro beijo**

Era sábado a tarde e tava chovendo e Killua tava sentado no sofá perto da janela vendo a chuva cai totalmente entediado.

_Que tédio! Com essa chuva não tem como fazer nada. - resmungou como sempre.

_Killua você reclama demais! - Gon aparece do nada e dá o maior susto nele. _"Da onde ele saiu? Bom isso não interessa agora" _pensou.

_Como eu não vou reclamar, se que com essa chuva não dá para fazer absolutamente nada de interessante. - Killua se debruçou sobre as costas do sofá emburrado.

_A não fica assim, vamos pensar em alguma coisa que de pra fazer dentro de casa. - Gon põe a mão em seu ombro e o faz virar para ele. _"Meu Deus, como o sorriso dele é lindo"_ pensou fascinado. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca de Gon e ficou pensando em como seria o gosto de sua boca, só que um certo kutura resolveu lhe tirar de seus pensamento.

_Gente por que essas caras? - ele falou gentilmente.

_Não é nada Kurapika, é que o Killua tá entediado por causa da chuva e não sabe o que fazer para passar o tédio. Você tem alguma idéia? - disse o Gon tranqüilamente e sem parar de sorrir.

_Bom, eu por enquanto não tenho nenhuma idéia, mas o Leorio deve ter. - e lá vai o Kurapika chamar o Leorio.

Depois de um tempo Kurapika aparece trazendo Leorio consigo.

_Aí, o Kurapika me contou que você tá entediado e não sabe o que fazer. - sorriu para Killua.

_É sim, é você tem alguma idéia? Porque se não tiver você pode ir embora que eu não to afim de ficar te olhando.

_Calma aí garoto, eu vim ajudar e sim eu tenho uma idéia. - sorri malicioso. _"Aí tem coisa"_ pensa Killua de novo.

_Então Leorio qual é a idéia? - o Gon já vendo que Killua tava perdendo a paciência resolveu falar por ele.

_Já brincaram de verdade ou desafio? - _"Não falei que tinha coisa! Maldita hora que contei para o Kurapika que eu to apaixonado pelo Gon e o pior foi que o Leorio escutou tudo"._ Killua já tava imaginando onde isso ia dar.

_Legal Leoiro. Adorei a idéia!!! - disse Gon todo animado - Killua que você acha da idéia?

__"Acho péssima" _É... vai ver legal - disse meio desanimado.

Então foram todos para o quarto de Gon para tia dele não perceber nada, o Leorio conseguiu uma garrafa vazia. Sentaram em circulo que mais parece um quadrado, mas tudo bem. Então o dono da idéia maluca gira a garrafa.

"_Ai, a garrafa tá parando, tomará que não pare na minha direção... espera aí, eu to com medo de uma simples garrafa?"._

_Gon pergunta e Leorio responde. - diz Kurapika empolgado e Killua fica todo aliviado porque não começou com ele.

_Leorio, verdade ou desafio?

_Humm... desafio! - depois da resposta do Leorio o Gon abre um sorriso maroto nos lábios. "Q_ue lábios lindos! Killua se controla, não é hora pra isso!_"

_Bom, eu te desafio a cantar e dançar macarena. - depois da escolha de Gon, Killua e Kurapika não se agüentam e caem na gargalhada.

_Gon, você enlouqueceu? Eu não vou dançar isso não. To fora.

_Não vem não Leorio, foi você quem escolheu desafio. Agora agüenta. - falou Gon.

Então ele se levantou e começou a dançar e a cantar. Depois dessa performasse a garrafa girou de novo e Killua com o coração na mão, torcendo pra que não parasse nele, em vão. Então Gon diz:

_Leorio pergunta e Killua responde. - Killua já estava suando frio.

_Hehehe, então Killua, verdade ou desafio?

"_Droga Leorio eu sei que se eu pedir verdade você irá querer que eu fale o que sinto por Gon! Argh... seu cretino! Vou ter que pedir desafio mesmo."_

_Desafio. - diz com um tom ríspido.

_Boa escolha pirralho! - sorri malicioso – Eu te desafio a dar um beijo na boca de Gon – Killua e Gon arregala os olhos – E de língua.

_O QUE??? - Gon e Killua gritam em uníssono.

_Que foi? Vocês dois já tem 12 anos e já tá na hora de saberem beijar de língua. - diz Leorio com uma cara ingenua.

Killua e Gon se entreolham assustados. Depois de um tempo Gon se move em direção a Killua que só fica parado ainda assustado e tentando entender o que tava acontecendo.

"_O Gon vai me... me be... me bei... Ora Killua pare de gaguejar, ele vai te beijar, acorda rapaz!"_

Gon se aproxima mais e mais de Killua. Gon encostou seu nariz no de Killua e logo em seguida encostou seus lábios nos deles, o que fez os dois alto-maticamente fecharem os olhos.

Agora Killua se deu conta de que isso era realidade, então resolveu fazer sua parte. Killua entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para a língua dele. Gon percebendo isso não perdeu tempo e fez a mesma coisa, deixou a língua de Killua explorar cada cantinho de sua boca com toda vontade.

Leorio e Kurapika vendo que finalmente conseguiram juntar os dois, viram que não tinham mais nada a fazer ali, então se levantaram e antes de saírem Leorio disse:

_Conseguimos! - sorriu vitorioso.

_Finalmente, agora vamos deixa-los a sós. - Leorio concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saíram em silencio.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eles sessaram o beijo tentando recuperarem o folego, foi quando Killua percebe que faltava alguma coisa ali, ou melhor alguém.

_Eu não acredito, eles planejaram tudo. Eu mato aqueles dois! - disse Killua

_Mas por que Killua você não gostou do... beijo? - pergunta Gon magoado.

_Nã... não é isso, é que... eu fui pego de surpresa. - responde ficando vermelho.

_Eu entendo. - diz Gon mais aliviado. - Killua, eu tenho que te confessar duas coisas.

_Pode falar Gon!

_Pra começar, esse é meu primeiro beijo. - Gon fica vermelho – E segundo é que... eu... eu... te amo. - diz quase num sussurro, a sorte que Killua tem uma boa audição. Killua também fica vermelho com aquela revelação mais muito contente por saber que é correspondido. _"Ele me ama, ele me ama!!!"_ pensa.

_Bom Gon eu também tenho que te confessar duas coisas.

Gon o olha nos olhos com a maior espectativa e o coração a mil só esperando Killua falar.

_É que... esse também é meu primeiro beijo e segundo, eu também te amo Gon. - sorri ficando mais vermelho ainda.

Ao escutar isso Gon abre o maior sorriso do mundo e agarra o pescoço de Killua fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair deitado no chão com Gon por cima, o que faz os dois rirem alto e Killua passa as mãos em volta da cintura de Gon.

_Killua, acho que eu to sonhando.

_Se tiver eu também estou. - sorriu – Gon eu tive uma idéia, que tão sonharmos juntos?

_Adorei a idéia. - e eles voltam a se beijarem até não agüentarem mais. E foi assim durante a tarde inteira, beijos, abraços, risos. Os dois estavam mais felizes do que nunca e essa felicidade foi graças a uma chuva que resolveu atrapalhar a saída de Killua e é claro uma pequena ajuda dos amigos.

**FIM***

* * *

_**Espero q tenham gostado.**_

_**Essa fic foi uma idéia que eu tive hoje após acordar e tive que escrever.**_

_**Não tá muito boa pq eu tava com muito sono (tbm qm mandou fica acordada até as 6 da manhã vendo carnaval).**_

**_Como estão vendo, essa fic eu escrevi e postei no dia do carnaval, mas só agora que resolvi dar uma olhada, acabei vendo que tinha varios erros e tive que repostar._**

_**Então como sempre: DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA ESCROTIRA FELIZ. Pode ser conselhos, dicas, criticas, elogios, o q for, mas deixem reviews. ^^**_


End file.
